Born Blind
by clearskies01
Summary: Nothing spoils the taste of peanut butter like unrequited love. –Charles Schultz                  HD oneshot: unrequited love is always the best to write about.


Born Blind

Nothing spoils the taste of peanut butter like unrequited love. –Charles Schultz 

Draco Malfoy was born blind.

He could see of course, but he was completely oblivious to the fact that someone could love him because they wanted to. He was sure his parents only loved him because they had to. And even then, they never showed it. They bought the occasional extravagant gift for him, but that was mostly so they could show off their large amounts of money.

Draco did not see that Harry Potter loved him. Harry could have shouted it right in Draco's face, and he still would not have seen. Harry Potter loved Draco because he could, and he did, and he wanted to. But because Draco did not believe this, he did not see it.

---

Harry wanted to buy the blonde a cane and some glasses; that way Draco would have an excuse to miss the not-so-subtle advances towards him. Harry would offer to walk Draco to the next class, or offer to carry his books. Harry felt a little silly, but it was surely something Draco would notice, wasn't it? You'd have to be crazy to ignore the offers to have Draco sit at the Gryffindor table during lunch. There was one time Harry even offered to do Draco's Potions homework. He returned it with hearts all over the margins and "Harry+Draco" written all over the back of the book cover. Draco had just scratched out the words and thanked Harry.

---

Hogwarts had a winter ball and Harry went alone. Draco went with some faceless Slytherin girl. Harry didn't pay attention to anyone else but the blonde. Harry only danced once, and it was with Hermione. She said she didn't want to see Harry alone. He kept his eye on Draco throughout the entire dance.

"I know what you are thinking, and I highly doubt he would take you up on your offer." She said as she noticed Harry's eyes on the other side of the room. "Just to save you the walking over there."

"What are you talking about? What gave you the idea you know what I am thinking?" Harry said as he tried not to accept the truth in her observation.

"I could see it in your eyes. You were going to ask him to dance. Weren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." But he knew that Draco would have rejected the offer and teased the crap out of Harry if he had asked. So he secretly thanked Hermione and went back to dancing and stealing looks at Draco.

---

Finally, one day, Harry had enough of the ignoring and guilty looks. He was tired of Draco pretending nothing was happening. Harry could see that sometimes Draco noticed the things Harry did; he just didn't want to admit it.

"Draco, have you taken a good look around you lately? Are you completely blind?" Harry asked Draco as he caught him on the way to the Slytherin common room.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Draco asked, twirling around. He put his hands on his hips and pushed his lips into that familiar sneer. "Of course I'm not blind."

"Are you serious? You know exactly what I'm talking about. I love you, and you don't want me to admit that. You go straight ahead and pretend you can't see it. I'm not sure why, but it seems to be your pleasure to just stomp on my heart instead of returning the feelings." Harry said.

"What? You're in love with me? Are you serious? Don't joke with me Potter, I'm not in the mood."

"You know I'm not joking."

"So even if you aren't, what does that matter? I've seen your little advances, I know you want something back from me. But what? Do you expect me to just jump up and dance around and say I love you back? Did you really think I would just drop my books and run over to you and kiss you full on the lips in a passionate embrace in front of everyone? I'm Draco Malfoy, for God's sakes. What the hell do you expect from me?" Draco asked as he threw his arms up.

" I want you to tell me the truth. Do you love me back?" Harry asked, stepping closer.

Draco didn't answer. He looked into the emerald green eyes before him, so unlike the grey ones he looked out of. He wanted to love Harry back, but he couldn't. He just didn't want to change things. He didn't want to have people hanging over him all through his life. It would hold him back from whatever he felt like doing with his life. He couldn't return the feelings.

"I-I can't. I mean, I don't. Sorry to rain on your parade." With this he backed slowly away from Harry's face and turned around. He had started walking towards the common room when Harry spoke again.

"Can't, or won't?"

Draco stopped. He sighed and looked up at the stone wall in front of him.

"Won't." He said before he walked on down the hall.

---

When at lunch one afternoon, Harry was asked to pass the peanut butter sandwiches.

"Oh, did you want any?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food. Harry didn't move, just started ahead of him at the platter.

"What? Oh…no, sorry." Harry tore his eyes away from the Slytherin table and handed Ron a sandwich. As he caught Draco's eye from across the hall, he said, "I've seemed to have lost my liking for peanut butter."


End file.
